User talk:Admiral Paul
Rift Fleet Hailing First off nice pictures!!! :) Second Do you play Zdeamon? If so what is your user name? Third Have you seen the NX-08? If not then look on my user page. Hope to chat!! Rift Fleet 16:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Zdeamon? Never heard of it. Histories are different in many timelines, including mine. – Admiral Paul 14:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ZDeamon is a online game/ thing that is "powered" by the ID Game DOOM. I found a mod for DOOM that has Star Trek on it so I am trying to upload that into ZDeamon. Once this is done then my "story" for the game can begin. For the download to get ZDeamon goto this site:www.zdaemon.org, and click on the download section (it should be the first thing you see). If you do download the program (its free so don't worry about it) then (when it sets up) pick a good user name and passcode at the login screen that you can remember. You can create as many names and pascodes as you can think of if you want to be a different player. Do not forget to click "new User" on the login screen to begin playing the program, also if your missing a wad for anything the program will download it for you. And tell me what you choose if you decide to play. Also did you look at my user page? Rift Fleet 16:31, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I did, the second sentance was the answer. – Admiral Paul 20:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC) So what are your thoughts as to the DOOM thing? Is it something that you could be interested in? Rift Fleet 16:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I'm a little busy in life, so I'm not sure I can. 2380 is when your fanon story sets off or stops before the movie? Just wondering because my fanon series has the Rifteon War in this time period. Or at least a small part of it starts around here. Also take a look at a wiki called Memory Gamma, I have moved my page their because the site aloud me to host my story, before I learned of CBS Paramount's restrictions to Star Trek. To contact me go to that site, if you cannot find it just google Memory Gamma it should come up. Rift Fleet 15:33, 23 October 2008 (UTC) 2381 to 2383, it's three years in one season. The movie is 2384 – Admiral Paul 18:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) recent uploads Just wanted to remind you/point out that STEU isn't a photo-storage locale. I noticed your recent uploads aren't being used anywhere yet (except on your user page). Images uploaded/saved here should be used on articles. I'm assuming (hopefully) you have articles planned where these'' can ''be used; otherwise they may end up getting deleted. 04:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not using it as one, I'm using it since they're in my stories and I'm still working on them. – Admiral Paul 14:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Recent talk page comments Talk pages shouldn't be use to notify of minor edits. This should be done through the edit summary when you are editing. – 06:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) * Sorry. – Admiral Paul 11:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC)